1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fire starter apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gel dispenser apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit the ease of ignition of fires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire starting materials have been utilized in the prior art to assist in the combustion process of material, such as charcoal briquettes, pellet stoves, wood burning fireplaces, and the like. Such fire starting material is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,584 to Raulerson, et al. utilizing an odor-free combustible cellulosic material in a liquid impregnated made up of proportions of paraffin wax, motor oil, mineral oil, and animal fat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,802 to Beinke, et al. sets forth a fire starter formed with an oil and water emulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,900 to Barthel sets forth a high-temperature solid fire starter formed in a wax matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,993 to Griffin sets forth a fire starter utilizing particles of zirconium, hafnium, or titanium sponge bonded together under high pressure into a binder to form a cake or pellet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,068 to Jensen sets forth a fire starter utilizing a rod and ignitable material, such as magnesium and includes a pyrophoric element adhered to the rod along its length to enhance its ignition.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved gel dispenser apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting the convenient starting of fires as required and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.